My Beautiful Lord
by WolframLover09
Summary: There was a spark that shot right through me. The source was from where he was touching me at. I could tell he too was feeling that same spark. It started to terrify me. I just met this man and I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame. I'm going to get burnt if I get too close. Don't fall in love. Why was that simple task so hard now? Robb Stark/OFC Jon Snow/OFC Theon Greyjoy/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Colette!" Called out my best friend, Tracey.

I turned to her and smiled warmly. She had on this face splitting grin. I wondered what was going on.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're never going to believe this!" She said with glee. "You and I actually got picked to go to Winterfell!"

My mouth dropped open. Winterfell would be the farthest we have gone north or at all from home.

"Oh wow! I thought we would have never-…"

"I know right? Should we do a song list? I hear we are going to entertain Lord Stark and his family." She leaned in and whispered. "I also heard we will be entertaining the king and his family."

"Why is the king going to Winterfell?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Beats me." Tracey said with a shrug.

Tracey and I are what the people in Westeros call, Futurians. Some people call us Oracles. Really we are just normal people from the future. Some of us have been here longer than others. I have been here for about five months.

There are these people who control who get brought back in time. There are only around fifty of us. How do we make it on our own? We sing and entertain people. We use songs from our world and sing them here.

It's odd though. The people who control us allow us to go back to our time and gather what we need. It's like they want us to show people of this world what the future will look like.

We have been called out to be witches and sorcerers, but they can't kill us. If we "die" here in this world then we can't come back here. We get sent back to our time and forget everything that happened. We age like normal people in this time, but when we go back we are the age we would be in that time.

Only certain people from our time know about this thing. I've noticed that the people chosen to go back in time have no family or they have no one to worry about them.

We wear clothes from our time. It's a rule that the king has made. All Futurians must wear the clothes from our time. There was a debate long ago, about how they would know who the Futurians are. One option, that I was glad it didn't go through, was to mark our foreheads or arms. It would be like a branding.

Now, when we go back to get whatever we need, we can't take everything or anything. It has to go through the council first. The council are the people who control us. We have never met them in person. No one has met them.

How we know of them and what the rules are, they talk to us telepathically. It was strange at first, but I have gotten used to it.

Over the short time I have been here only three people have joined us. Tracey was here before me. I have learned a lot about this world, but it's so hard to remember everything.

One thing I remember is a rumor about the queen and her brother are, you know, having some fun together. There are even rumors that they have children together.

"Okay so let's go over the Stark family." Tracey said as she held up a piece of paper to her face.

She was quizzing me over important information I need to know. It's hard to go from saying hi to anyone I please to not being able to talk unless you are spoken to.

"Eddard, or Ned, Stark is the lord of Winterfell. He is the husband to…" I tapped my chin a couple of times as I thought. "Catelyn Stark…and her last name used to be Tully. Their children are Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Lord Stark has a son with another woman. His name is Jon Snow. There's a man named Theon Greyjoy, who was taken from Stark because Balon raised a rebellion against the Iron Throne. Benjen and Brandon Stark are the brothers of Eddard." I sighed out and put my fingers on the bridge of my nose. "He…has a sister named…Lyanna…?" I opened one eye to look at Tracey and she nodded in response.

"Okay, good enough." Tracey said and let out a laugh. "I heard that Robb and Jon are cuties."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, tell me when you have one. I'll take the other." I joked.

"Have you two written any song suggestions yet?" A voice behind me said.

I turned to find it was Nick. We both shook our head and I frowned a bit. "I don't know what to sing."

"Well, hurry up and pick so we can have the music for the show." He said and looked over at Tracey. "And nothing too sexual. There will be kids."

"I know!" Tracey groaned out and sighed.

"Good." Nick said and then turned on his heel and left.

"How many songs can we suggest?" I asked Tracey.

"Up to three. Do you know who are going to have solos? I hope I'm one!"

"No, I don't know." I said with a shake of my head.

I grabbed a piece of paper and started to write my song suggestions.

"What did you put?" I asked Tracey once I was done.

"I'm Never Gonna Dance Again, Don't Make Me, and I'm A Slave." She said the last song with a grin on her face.

"You would." I said with a roll of my eyes, trying to hide my grin.

"What did you put?"

"Leave The Pieces, I'm The Greatest Star, and A Thousand Years." I said and sighed. "My song list is lame…"

"No, you are just a hopeless romantic that likes love songs and Broadway songs." She stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up." I gave her a playful glare.

It was the next day; we turned in our song suggestions. There was a meeting one what songs to do. Everyone was there. We all voted on songs we would do and we had to narrow it down to ten songs. Only eight people were coming, four girls and four guys. Once we decided on the songs, we then decided who was going to sing what and who with.

 _Cooper, Zach, and Nick: Something Stupid_

 _Dakota, Cooper, and Samantha: You Raise Me Up_

 _Nick and Colette: Tonight_

 _Tracey, Colette, Samantha, and Christina: At The Ballet_

 _Everyone: We Found Love_

 _Tracey, Colette, Samantha, and Christina: Cell Block Tango_

 _Colette: A Thousand Years_

 _Tracey: I'm Never Gonna Dance Again_

 _Christina and Colette: Reflection_

 _Everyone: The Dawn Will Come_

We had to make up dance moves and who would sing what part. We only had three weeks to do this and then we would have to leave to go to Winterfell. It would take us close to two weeks to get there and we could practice when we stopped to camp out.

Nick and Christina went back to our time to get our outfits we would wear for our performances. I was nervous about the Cell Block Tango performance. I would be in very revealing clothes.

Once they returned I found out it wasn't clothes, it was lingerie. Yes, very family friendly. I rolled my eyes at the thought. My outfit wasn't as revealing as I was thinking though. It was a black baby doll top and black boy shorts. It really showed my cleavage but whatever. I would rather have this than what Tracey was going to wear. It was a black corset, black short shorts, and fishnet stockings. She was thrilled.

We were told we couldn't use our real names at all. They didn't tell us why, but it was just very important to not use our real names. So we had to make up names for ourselves.

Tracey's name was now Thedela. Christina's name was now Constantia. Samantha chose the name Kea. Nick is now Noel. Cooper and Dakota are Caine and Davos. Zach chose the name Zeno.

"What will your name be?" Christina, no, Constantia asked.

"Umm…" I thought for a moment. "Clementia?" I shrugged.

"Okay, we can call you Clem for short." Constant said with a smile.

We all had to act comfortable with each other's new names, so from now on these were our new names.

We finally arrived to Winterfell. We were greeted by guards, some were friendly and others had a look of judgment. _Geez, we aren't going to kill anyone._

Once we arrive in the courtyard, we all stood side by side and watched as the Stark Family walked out of their home. They lined up and greeted us with smiling faces.

I blushed when I saw Robb Stark. Tracey was right about him, he's very handsome. I turned to look at the rest of the family and spotted a brooding dark hairs man. He must be Jon Snow. I noted to myself that he had plushy lips that made me think they were soft as pillows.

"Welcome, Futurians to Winterfell." Spoke a man whom I presumed was Eddard Stark. "I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. This is my wife, Catelyn." He started to name off his family members, starting from oldest to youngest. He even included Theon as one of his older sons. It was a heart melting moment to me.

Nick stepped out in front of us. "My name is Noel." He pointed to each of us as he went down the line, ending with Tracey and I. "Constantia, Zeno, Kea, Caine, Davos, Clementia, and Thedela. You may use our nicknames if it pleases you. Some of us…" He looked to Constantia and then Thedela. "…have odd names."

"Please, call me Dela." Tracey (Thedela) said and curtsied.

"You may call me Tai." Constantia curtsied.

I stepped forward and curtsied, to the best of my abilities, as I spoke. "If it pleases you, you may call me Clem. My mother likes to call me Clemmy." I spotted the two daughters smiling and the two youngest boys giving a small giggle.

"You people have no last names?" Asked Catelyn Stark.

"Our last names mean nothing in this world, so we only go by our first names My Lady." Nick answered with a strong voice. It was kind of intimidating.

Catelyn gave a slight nod and smiled kindly. "I see."

I moved my eyes over to look at Robb, he was staring right back at me. I was caught off guard and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked down, embarrassed at my reaction. _Damn him and his handsome looks._

"Please, make yourself at home. I have rooms for the eight of you to stay in." Ned said with a small smile. "Some will have to share rooms, I am afraid."

"This is more than we can hope for, Lord Stark." Nick said and bowed. "We thank you for your kindness and warming welcome to your home." Noel turned to me. "Clem, may I have a word with you?"

I turned to face Noel, confused at first. "Okay." I said.

Everyone separated. I imagined Tracey was flirting with Robb or Jon.

"I saw you blushing at Robb Stark." Nick spoke with a whispering tone.

"It wasn't like that. I got nervous when he was staring at me. You know…I get nervous easily." I said with furrowed eyebrows. "It's not my fault."

"Just don't get into anything, okay? We are here to entertain, not fall in love or have relationships." Noel said.

"Have you spoken to Trac-…Dela about this? I'm sure she's of seducing with anyone with a cock."

Nick tried to hide his amusement. "Yes, I have spoken to her about that. She will behave."

We heard footsteps and spotted Robb Stark walking with his mother and half-brother. Nick and I put smiles on our faces and moved over to let them pass.

"Lady Clementia, sup will be starting soon." Catelyn said to me.

"I…I'm no lady…" I said nervously, fidgeting my fingers.

"Well, to our house you all are important people." She smiled warmly. "But if you do not wish for us to call you Lady I will let my family know."

"I don't mind…I just um…" My heart started to beat more quickly.

"Relax, child." Catelyn said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she gave off this motherly feeling. "We will not harm any of you for speaking wrongly. We were all told how different your time is from ours."

"Thank you, My Lady." Nick said and looked over at me. "We should unpack our things, Clem. I'll let everyone know that it is almost time for dinner." He bowed to them. "Excuse us."

I went to walk away but remembered I didn't curtsy. I turned back to them and curtsied. Robb had this grin on his face, like he was admiring my effort or judging me. I haven't decided yet.

The Futurians sat on one side of this huge table while the Starks sat on the other side. I was sitting next to Tracey and Nick. Across from me was Robb Stark. Sitting across from Tracey and Nick was Jon Snow and Catelyn Stark. Ned Stark sat at the head of the table.

I looked over at Dela and she was giving a kittenish smile to Theon Greyjoy. _Oh my god_.

"Lord Stark, if you don't mind me asking…how close would the King be right now?" Noel asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"I would say…" Ned gave him a shrug. "Maybe two days from now he will be here."

"We got here on time then." I spoke up and Ned gave me a small smile.

"Yes, we were all nervous you wouldn't make it." He said.

"Do you think we can witness some of your talents early?" Theon asked.

"I don't see the problem with that." Nick answered back and looked over to the rest of us. "Any volunteers?" Tracey went to raise her hand. "Nothing too sexual, Dela…" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not always like that, Noel!" She pouted.

"Sure you're not." He looked over to the rest of the family. "Just one performance or shall we have two or three?"

"Just one for now." Catelyn answered with a smile on her lips.

Noel looked towards Dela. "Alright, you can sing."

"I was actually hoping to sing with Clem…" She looked over at me and I turned my head quickly.

"What?" I asked, not really believing any of this.

"Yeah, we can sing…I don't know." She thought for a moment. "We can sing one of your songs you wanted."

"You don't know the Broadway song." I mumbled.

"Then let's sing Leave The Pieces?" Tracey suggested.

"What will we do for music?" I asked.

"Let's sing it without music." She shrugged and I sighed, giving in.

We sang the chorus together but first I started singing and then she sang the second verse.

" _You're not sure that you love me_

 _But you're not sure enough to let me go_

 _Baby it ain't fair you know_

 _To just keep me hanging around_

 _You say you don't wanna hurt me_

 _Don't want to see my tears_

 _So why are you still standing here_

 _Just watching me drown"_

Together we sang and I spotted Robb looking amazed at me. _It's just a voice._

" _And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

 _Don't worry about this heart of mine_

 _Just take your love and hit the road_

 _There's nothing you can do or say_

 _You're gonna break my heart anyway_

 _So just leave the pieces when you go"_

It was Dela's turn to sing.

" _You can drag out the heartache_

 _Baby you can make it quick_

 _Really get it over with_

 _And just let me move on_

 _Don't concern yourself_

 _With this mess you've left for me_

 _I can clean it up, you see_

 _Just as long as you're gone"_

I started to sing alone.

" _You not making up your mind_

 _Is killing me and wasting time._

 _I need so much more than that."_

We both sang the last part and then the chorus over again and ended with a smile on each other's faces. That was exhilarating.

The Stark family all clapped and Sansa spoke out from the clapping.

"That song is from your world? Your time?" She asked.

"Yes." Dela answered. "All of the songs we will be singing are from our time."

"Can you teach me some? I really liked that song…" Sansa said with a small blush tone to her cheeks.

"That's because you're a girly girl." Arya mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Hopefully I am going to marry Joffery Baratheon someday and you can't speak to me like that." Sansa argued. "At least I am going to be married."

"I don't want to be married. I want to be a warrior like father." Arya fought back.

"Girls…" Catelyn said in that mother warning tone.

It was after dinner. I stood outside, leaning against the outside of the building. I stared up at the stars, admiring their sparkling glow.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" A voice spoke from beside me. I turned to fid it was Robb.

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding.

"The stars…" Robb smirked slightly and pointed to the night sky with his head. "I come out here when I need a moment to myself or when I need to think things straight."

"And what is the reason you're out here tonight?" I asked and started to mess with the end of my shirt.

"Well, it was to think about things…" He trailed off and then looked over towards me. "But now it's to speak with you."

"Speak with me?" I asked, not believing what he said. "Why?"

Robb shrugged a little. "You interest me."

I gave a snort and covered my mouth, trying to hide my grin. Finally I took my hand away and shook my head. "I have no idea why you think that way. There is nothing special about me."

"There is. You're from the future…not only that but you are beautiful." He said and I felt him get closer.

Words the Noel had spoken to me before flooded my mind. _No relationships and no falling in love._ This wasn't falling in love. We were just talking. What's the harm in small flirting and flattery?

"Well, thank you." I said and smiled at him. "You are beautiful as well." I gave him a joking smile.

Robb let out a laugh. "Well, thank you. I try to be the most beautiful man in Westeros."

"You're doing a very good job at it." I gave him a thumbs up. "I give you an A plus."

"An A plus?" He asked with a confused look.

"It's a grading system in school. If you get an A plus, then you got a one hundred percent on whatever you did." I explained. "Sorry, I'm still new to this world."

"You're alright." He assured and lightly touched my arm.

There was a spark that shot right through me. The source was from where he was touching me at. I could tell he too was feeling that same spark. It started to terrify me. I just met this man and I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame. I'm going to get burnt if I get too close. _Don't fall in love._ Why was that simple task so hard now? I wasn't in love, but I knew if I had anymore contact with this man then I would be captivated by him.

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! :) This is my first Game Of Thrones fic…so…please be nice?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I quickly pulled away from Robb and rubbed at the spot he was touching me at. I couldn't look at him. I was too afraid to know what would happen if I did.

"Excuse me, Robb…" I said and quickly walked away.

I heard him call out for my name but I didn't stop. I booked it to my room, wishing that whatever just happened didn't happen.

Finally I made it to my room and shut the door. I was sharing a bedroom with Tracey. She was on her bed, looking out the window.

Dela turned her head and stared at me with a questioning look. "You okay?" She asked worriedly.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to my side of the room. Stripping my clothes, I quickly got into my pajamas.

"Colette…" She whispered to me and I didn't look at her. "…Clem…" I knew she was rolling her eyes.

I turned to look at her. "What?"

"What is wrong?" She asked me with a pause after every word.

"Dela…nothing…just please drop it? I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled and then quickly changed the subject. "So do you have your eyes locked on Theon or what?"

Her mood changed from worried to instant delight. "Yes! I didn't know he would be handsome. Plus, he's like me."

"What? Horny all the time?" I asked with a laugh as I sat down onto my bed.

"That too." She shrugged, agreeing with my joke. "He wants to meet me somewhere tomorrow. Don't tell anyone, okay? I know we aren't supposed to…you know."

I held up my hand, silently telling her to stop. "I won't tell anyone."

I put on a forest green tank top, a plain brown pullover, dark grey jeans, and brown boots that had a slight heel. I looked in the mirror as I braided my dark brown hair into a side braid. I left a small part of my side bangs out on both sides.

"What do you think?" Tracey asked and I turned to look at her.

She wore a plum dress that showed off her curves. It wasn't over the top, but it had a nice flow at the end.

"Looks decent, but what are you going to wear with that? It's not that warm out there and I doubt that the mud from yesterday has fully dried…" I admitted.

"I'll wear my black booties and my black cardigan." She explained as she held up her cardigan.

I turned to look at the mirror again. _What was I going to do today? I guess I could get to know the Stark family better since I'll be here for a little while_.

I made my way out of my room and stopped when I was going to go down the hall. Half way down the hall was Robb Stark, walking over in my direction. _No, not now_.

"Clementia!" Robb called out with a small wave.

I walked over towards him with a half-smile. "What can I do for you?" I frowned a bit. "I keep forgetting to call you My Lord…"

He gave me a small smile. "No need. You're fine." Robb stood closer to me so I could hear him whisper. "Look, about last night…I'm sorry I touched you. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's not that." I replied back and looked up at him. He had to of been at most seven or eight inches taller than me. "It was that…thing I felt when you did."

"You had that too?" He asked with an astonished face.

"Yeah, that's why I walked away." I admitted. "I'm not supposed to-…"

"I know, I was informed by my mother to not get an interest in anyone of you." Robb said.

"Well you failed that order." I teased with a slight sigh.

Robb returned his words with a smile on his face, letting me know he knew I was teasing him. "I can't help it. You're just so….different." I saw his throat move, showing that he swallowed hard. "I can't stop thinking about that feeling we had last night."

"Honestly, I can't either. But you and I can't be together, Robb. You're a Lord, for one, and two I am a nobody. Not to mention we were told to not start anything with anyone." I saw the spark in his eyes disappear. "Even for beautiful Lords." I poked his chest. Even that small touch it sent a spark through me.

The twinkle in his eyes returned but not as bright. "What if the Beautiful Lord pleaded?"

"Then he better go beg his mommy and my leader to allow it." I responded and bit my bottom lip. "Might want to get on your knees when you beg to Noel, it'll make him feel more guilty."

Robb slowly ran a hand down my side braid and then kissed the tip. "If that is what has to be done, then the Beautiful Lord shall do it." I couldn't tell if he was joking still.

I blushed when I actually realized he kissed my braid and that he was close to me. I backed away from him and shook my head. "Robb, please…don't."

He looked down at the ground before looking back up at me. I spotted hurt in his eyes and I wished I could take back what I said. "Don't worry…I'll stop."

"But…wait we can still be friends." I suggested and gave him a warm smile.

He returned a smile but it didn't meet his eyes. Yeah I hurt him badly.

"Okay. I'll be with Bran and Jon today. I promised him I would help him practice shooting." He smiled down at me.

"Is that an invitation to come watch?" I asked and the spark in his eyes was back. Thank god.

"If that's how you would like it to be, My Lady." He said and gave me a bow. "Shall I meet you there or escort you?"

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to get a coat on since I'll be going outside." I replied and gave a small curtsy. "I'll see you in a bit, Robb."

Robb took my hand in his, electrifying my body with just a simple touch. I could tell he was affected by it but tried to ignore it. He bent down and kissed the top of my hand before leaving me there.

I grabbed my jacket, in case it would rain. I didn't want to stand in the rain. I walked outside and saw Robb, Jon, and Bran. Bran was holding a bow and arrow, pointing it at a target. The Target was a tan cloth with a black smudged circle in the middle.

Bran let go of the arrow and it hit the barrel next to the target. Bran let out an irritated sigh.

"Go on, father's watching." Jon said as he tapped Bran's back. "And your mother."

Bran and Jon both looked back and spotted Ned and his wife watching from a balcony. Bran pointed the arrow at the target and missed again. Jon and Robb both let out a laugh. I spotted Bran stopping his foot a little bit.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned asked. "Keep practicing, Bran."

The laughing seized. Bran went to shoot another arrow.

"Don't think too much, Bran." Jon said as he bent down to talk to his half-brother.

"Relax your bow arm." Ordered Robb.

He looked so handsome. I could tell I swooned a bit. To me he was like an actual prince. Sure he was a little scruffy, but I didn't mind.

Suddenly an arrow shot from behind the boys and landed right on the target. The three males turned and spotted that it was Arya who shot the arrow. Bran got mad and started to chase after his sister.

The two men laughed hard as they watched their little brother and sister running around the place. I looked up and saw Ned and his wife smiling at their family. I couldn't help but wonder if this is what marriage life would be like with Robb.

I saw Ned and Catelyn turn around and talk with this guy with a weird looking beard. I had no idea who he was. Whatever he was discussing with them had to of been important.

Jon was putting away the arrows that Robb was handing to Rickon. Rickon was running back and forth between the two men. Jon looked up to see Catelyn looking down at him. She was glaring at him, like she hated him.

 _Oh for fucks sake, it's not his fault your husband had him._ I rolled my eyes at the woman. I walked up to Robb and tapped his shoulder.

He must have known it was me because when he turned around he had the most heart melting smile on his face.

"You're a really great teacher." I told Robb. "Would you mind teaching me? I used to shoot when I was younger than Bran and I was teaching myself. From what I remember, I did an okay job." I said and took an arrow out of a barrel.

Robb looked around and then looked at me. "I guess I can teach a Futurian how to shoot." He said.

"That will have to wait, Son." Ned Stark said as he walked up to him and I. "I'm afraid I have bad news. A man ran from Castle Black…"

Robb put his hands into fists at his side. "Understood, Father. I'll get my cloak and be with you soon."

Ned nodded and looked over at me sympathetically before he left. I turned to Robb and grabbed his arm, trying to get his attention.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Robb placed a hand over mine and rubbed a thumb over my pale skin. "Nothing you need to worry about, Clem. I'm afraid we will have to practice later. For now…" He kissed my knuckles again. "Keep an open schedule for me, so that when I return we can do whatever you want."

I let out a girly giggle and mentally hit myself. _Seriously, Colette?_

"Is that a command, My Beautiful Lord?" I asked with a flirtatious grin.

Robb gave me a toothy grin, playing along with my game. "Yes it is, My Lady. You will do well to follow that order."

I gave him a shrug and tilted my head a bit. "If that's what My Lord wishes then okay."

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Let me know if I should continue this or not. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting outside with Dela. We were chatting about our old lives. I found out she wanted to be an actor. She took acting classes and did pretty well in them. Later her mother died, leaving her without any family to take care of her.

Her father dies before she was born. His side of the family never wanted her to be a part of the family at all. Her mother's side of the family was long gone. She had no aunts or uncles, no sisters or brothers. She was really alone.

I spotted the Starks coming back from wherever they went to. I smiled when I saw that they held puppies in their arms. Robb got down from his horse and gave a pup to Arya. She smiled with glee and ran off to clean her pup off.

"So, you leave to go do something with a runaway man and you come back with puppies?" I asked Robb.

He turned around and smiled at me. "They are direwolves." He corrected me. "They are the sigil of our House."

I looked at the wolf pup with fascination. "I've never seen a wolf before."

"Would you like to hold him?" Robb asked as he held the pup out.

I slowly took the pup into my arms. It made this cute pup whine and nuzzled its nose into my neck. I giggled at the contact.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Greywind." Robb answered and petted the back of the wolf. "He seems to like you."

"Well I like him." I looked over at Robb and gave him a mischievous look. "I think My Beautiful Lord needs to step up his game. Greywind is winning my heart."

Robb let out a laugh and shook his head at me. "Well, your Beautiful Lord must be jealous now…his Lady is being taken away from him by a wolf. How odd is that Lady of his?"

"She's very odd." I admitted with a smile. "She might be too odd for the Beautiful Lord to handle."

"I'm sure the Beautiful Lord can handle the Odd Lady." Robb said and leaned over, placing his lips on my forehead.

I melted in the touch. Oh how I yearned for those lips to touch my own. Why must he be so perfect?

"Robb," Called Catelyn. "May I have…a word with you?" She asked. Catelyn looked shocked and a little angry.

Robb backed away from me. "I'll see you soon…My Odd Lady." He bowed to me before he walked off to be with his mother.

I stood with an arrow pointed at the black smudged target. Robb stood behind me, his body pressed to mine. He was kneeling down a bit so he was whispering in my ear to tell me what to do. Frankly it was very distracting.

"Lower your arm a bit." He said as he took my arm and adjusted it. "Don't think too much on this. Feel the bow and arrow guide you. Use your eyes to determine where you want the arrow to go."

"You know, you're making it hard to not think too much." I admitted and gave him a cheeky smile.

Robb kissed my temple and adjusted me a bit. "Now, fire your arrow. Don't let your hand go with it, just let go."

I let go of the arrow, shooting it right at the target. It didn't hit any of the black part. It hit on the upper right side of the tan cloth.

"I hit the cloth!" I said with amazement. "I know it wasn't the black part but I did it!"

Robb was trying so hard to not laugh at my excitement. "Yes, I am proud of the Odd Lady." He said.

I grinned up at him and gave him a quick hug. "Again?" I asked and he nodded.

He helped me back into a position like before. This time I felt something raw and powerful inside of me. His touch kept sending that spark in me and I guess it was too much for my body to handle. I desired this man, My Beautiful Lord.

"What did your mother want to speak to you about, My Lord?" I asked as he adjusted me.

"You." He answered simply. "Us…actually."

"What about us?" I asked and turned my head to face his face.

"She told me to not act what I am feeling towards you. She told me to leave you alone." Robb answered my question and gave me a small smile. "I told her that wasn't going to happen. After what felt like a long time, she caved in and said I could do whatever I pleased. Just as long as I have permission from your leader."

"It's not just my leader you have to ask. It is the people who control us. We call them the council. They are the leaders of us." I explained and put the bow and arrow down so I wasn't aiming anymore. "They are the ones who told us to not pursue anyone."

"We are really bad at following orders." He said and ran the back of his hand over my cheek.

"It's not just us. Dela and Theon seem to like one another." I leaned into his touch. "Just don't hurt me. That's all I ask for…"

"Hurt you? Why would I ever do such a thing?" He asked with a frown.

"My fath-…" I sighed and shook my head. "I just have a bad experience with males hurting me physically and emotionally."

Robb furrowed his eyebrows and took the bow and arrow from my hands, setting them off to the side. He took me in his arms and I felt the urge to tackle him to the ground and kiss his stupid face.

"You do not need to worry about that. I am not like whoever hurt you. I am a man of my word and I am a man of honor and loyalty. I will not lay a hand on you." He promised me.

I looked up at him and gave him a wink after I spoke. "I wouldn't mind hands being on me in bed, My Lord."

His mouth dropped opened slightly and then he gave me a teeth showing grin. "Such an Odd Lady."

" _Your_ …Odd Lady…" I corrected with blood reaching my cheeks.

"Yes, _My_ Odd Lady." After he spoke his agreeing words, he placed his lips upon my own.

They were soft and warm. It felt like I was on fire wherever he held me or touched me. My whole body was engulfed by his flaming touch. This is it. This is how I fell in love with Robb Stark, My Beautiful Lord.

"So tell me about your time." He said as he was walking me back to my room. "What is a wedding like? The dress? The…I don't know the husband?"

"Well, the wedding can be however the bride wants it to be. She can wear whatever color of dress, although white is traditional. If I remember correctly, I think wearing white is supposed to resemble purity." I explained and wrapped my arm around his. "First the man asked his significant other to marry him. Girls can purpose too. They get down on one knee, show them the engagement ring, and ask them."

"A ring huh?" He asked as he listened to my words.

"Yes. Then at the wedding there they exchange wedding bands. So there is an engagement ring and a wedding band. They go on this finger." I said and pointed at my ring finger. "There can be flowers at the wedding. The bride actually holds a bouquet of flowers. There's a tradition that at the end of the wedding, the bride throws the bouquet at a group of women. Whoever catches that bouquet is to be married."

"That's such a sweet tradition." Robb said and we stopped when we made it to my room. "Before there is an engagement, what is it called in your time?"

"It's called dating, but the old term for it is called courting." I answered and briefly kissed his lips as a goodnight kiss. "Are we…dating?"

He smiled and pulled me to his body. His warmth was overpowering me again as he kissed me so passionately. This was too much. I was about to succumb to my desire but he pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Clementia." He said and kissed my forehead before he reluctantly walked away.

Right, I'm Clementia. I felt this guilt run through me. He doesn't know my actual name and he's already talking about marriage. What on earth am I to do now?

 **A/N: I know that the time frame and the beginning plot are different than the TV show. I needed to do it this way for things to work out. Forgive me? Please tell me what you think! So far I don't have any reviews or comments and I would really like to hear from anyone if my story is bad or good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Robb's POV**

"Why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the King?" Jon asked me with a pout on his face.

I leaned my head over a bit so the man could shave my face better.

"It's for the Queen, I bet. I hear she's a sleek bit of mink." Theon asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I hear the prince is a right royal prick."

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon asked with a shit eating grin.

I stood up after I was done. I patted Jon on his bare shoulders. "Go on, Tommy, shear him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Theon and I both laughed.

"So what are you and that girl up to?" Theon asked.

I turned my head to face him. "Her name is Clementia and we are…I don't know." I sighed.

"You and Clem are courting?" My half-brother asked.

"In a way, yes. I need to ask her leaders first. They have forbid her and the others to…peruse anyone."

"Well, Dela and I broke that rule long ago. She's really a wild thing in bed." Theon said and licked his lips.

"Theon, we really don't want to hear about your sex life with her. Show some respect." I told him and looked over to Jon. "Are there any women you are interested in?"

"No." Jon answered as he tilted his head for a better shave. "I'm not interested in any one. Remember, I'm joining the Wall?"

"And you're mad for that." I said with a sigh. "But I understand your reasons."

 **Colette/Clementia's POV**

We all stood side by side. I was with the Futurians while the Stark family was standing in front of their home. I gave Robb a small smile and he returned it.

He was clean shaven and very handsome. I think I like his facial hair though, which is weird to me because I normally like clean shaved men.

And here comes the King and his family and guards. I looked over to Robb, who was watching Sansa. She had on this hint of a smile. I looked over to see who she was smiling at and I noticed it was Joffery. I don't know the guy, but if she's into that then good for her. Although I did hear he's an asshole, but that could be a rumor.

We all bowed when the King arrived. He got off his horse and quickly made his way over to Ned. He made a small hand gesture for Ned to stand.

Ned stood tall and greeted his King. We all followed after him and I bit my bottom lip nervously. I have never met the King before or any of the Lannisters.

"Your Grace." Ned greeted.

"You've gotten fat." The King announced to him.

Ned looked down at the King's body and gave him a 'speak for yourself' look. The King burst out laughing and hugged Ned like old friends.

"Cat." He said and hugged Catelyn to him. He patted Rickon on the head and walked over to stand before Ned again. "Nine years, why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the north for you, Your Grace." Ned answered with a smile on his face.

The King walked over to Ned's side and spotted Robb. "Who do we have here? You must be Robb." And shook Robb Stark's hand. He went down the line and spotted Sansa next. "My, you're a pretty one." He then looked at Arya. "You're name is?"

"Arya." She answered with a small smile.

The King walked in front of Bran. "Oh, show us your muscles." He said and Bran moved his cloak and flexed his arm, making the King laugh. "You'll be a soldier."

I swallowed hard when I saw the King turn to face us. He slowly made his way over with Jaime following behind him. The King stood in front of Nick and looked down the line.

"And you eight must be the entertainment." The King said.

"Yes, Your Grace." Nick responded.

"And who might you be?" The King asked.

"My name is Noel." He pointed to the rest of us, going down the line. "This is Zeno, Thedela, Caine, Clementia, Kea, Constantia, and finally Davos.

"My, there are some pretty women in the future." The King said and looked down the line. "You people have such strange clothes in the future. It's more revealing."

"We apologize if our clothes offend you, Your Grace. We were told to dress in our best clothes." Nick responded, bowing a bit.

"Oh right, there's that law about you people wearing clothes from your world…" The King trailed off. He walked up in front of me. "Your name is…Clem…Clementia?"

"Yes, Your Grace." I said nervously.

"You sure are a very pretty one." He turned to the Starks and then back to me. "Well, I wish you good health." He said and walked back to the Starks.

I felt the adrenalin slow down and I felt light headed. I leaned against Caine and he supported me up by holding me around my waist.

"You alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just a bit light headed." I murmured.

I looked towards Robb, who was staring right at me with concern. I gave him a small smile and then a wave. He nodded to me and looked over to the King.

I saw the King and Ned walk off; I think to go to the crypt.

It was time to feast. I was walking towards the party when I spotted Jon Snow sword training. My heart sank, knowing well that he wasn't welcome to the feast.

I walked over to Jon and gave him a couple of claps. "You're really good at this." I said.

He stopped swinging his sword at the dummy and turned to me. "Clem…I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming."

I put my hand up. "It's alright, Jon." I said and put my hand out. "Will you accompany me to the feast? I would love to have you there."

"I'm not welcome there, My Lady. Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst." Jon answered but took my arm into his arm.

"Well, too bad. I enjoy your company more than the royal family." I said with a smile.

He smiled shyly. "If you say so, Lady Clementia."

"Please call me Clem." I responded and he escorted me to where the feast was being held.

 **A/N: Woo! I'm already on chapter four! :) Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked into the room where the feast was being held. I spotted Robb hugging a man that was next to Ned Stark. I smiled warmly at the sight. He must be family or a close friend.

"You look very pretty, Clem." Jon said and I looked over at him.

"Oh, shush." I said and tapped his arm. "All I did was say oh this dress is okay I'll just wear it."

Jon chuckled and looked around. His smile went away and I looked to see who he was staring at. It was Lady Stark.

"I'm sorry; I need to go do something. Please…enjoy the feast." Jon said to me, kissing my knuckles and walking out of the room.

I stood there dumbfounded. I set my eye sight on Catelyn who gave me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. I returned the same smile and walked over to Robb.

I felt the dress I was wearing flow beneath me. It was a dress that the top part was milk white and the skirt part was mint green. The dress was asymmetrical and had a gold belt around the waist where the green and white met. My shoes were black heels that were peep toed. I wore this dress when I was greeting the King but I had on a black coat that flared out around my hips.

Robb turned and I could have sworn that if his jaw wasn't connected to his face, it would have dropped to the floor. The man and Ned turned and spotted me as well. The man gave Robb a small nudge at his arm.

"My Lord." I said and curtsied to him.

It took Robb a bit to respond. Finally he bowed and tried to compose himself. It was a sight to witness.

"Clementia, this is my Uncle Benjen." He said and put his arm around the back of my waist. "Benjen, this is Clementia."

"Pleasure to meet you." I greeted.

Benjen took my hand and kissed my knuckles. What is up with Stark men and kissing knuckles?

I turned to Robb, who was staring right at me still. He was mesmerized and I had no idea why. All I did was put my hair up in a bun. I didn't even have any makeup on.

I poked his nose and it got him to come back. "So that's the button I need to push to get you back to reality." I said with a laugh.

Robb gave me a small shy smile and tightened his hold on me. He glanced over to his uncle then looked to his father.

"Father, I…wish to court Clementia. These past few days have been the best days of my life. I've spend hours with her and I wish to spend more with her." Robb said and I could tell he was nervous.

Ned looked over to me and then back at Robb. "Son, you are a man now. You make your own decisions. If you wish to court her, then let it be. You two have my blessing if it turns out to be marriage in the end."

I blushed red and looked down at the ground. What am I to say?

"Thank you, Father. If you'll excuse me…I need to speak with Noel." Robb said and turned to me. "I'll be back soon." He placed his lips on my forehead, kissing it tenderly before walking away.

"I've never seen my son act this way." Ned spoke up and I turned to look at him. "You must be very special to him. He treats all women with respect, but it looks to me he carries feelings in his heart for you. Please, don't hurt my son."

I shook my head. "I never would even think of such a thing. Now that it's in my head I feel sick to my stomach. It feels like a bad taste in my mouth and it makes me realize that he too is special to me. I would do anything for him, Lord Stark. Even though my name means nothing in this world, I wish to bring the best of what I am to your House. I know these are just words, but they are honest ones that come from my heart."

Ned gave me a warm fatherly smile. "I knew from the moment I met you that I'd like you."

Minutes went by and finally Robb came up from behind me, startling me. He picked me up from behind and spun me around. Once he sat me on the ground, he turned me to face him and kissed me right on my lips.

I ran my hand down his chest while my other hand trailed into his hair and curled around his locks. Finally we broke apart and he smiled at me.

"I take it they all said yes?" I asked and he cupped my face.

"Noel did. He's going to talk to the council later about us. In the meantime, you will stay here with me until we have an answer from them." Robb told me. "If you want to…"

I made a playful disgusted look. "Really? Do I _have_ to stay with the Beautiful Lord?"

"My Odd Lady...you wound me." He teased along with me.

"Why not just get married now? Screw what they have to say." I said playfully and he shook his head.

"In time we will marry, but we must wait for answers. I was told you people go back and forth through worlds."

I nodded and shrugged. "We don't have to but it's nice to go back home."

"I don't wish for you to go back. I want you here. Plus, what if you bare my child? Will you going back harm the babe?" Robb ran a hand down my cheek.

"Right." I said and leaned into his touch. I turned my head and kissed his rough hands. "I'll wait."

"Good, now we must celebrate." He said and went to grab us cups of wine. He handed one to me and I took it.

"This will be my first time drinking." I said. "In my world, I am not of age to drink. The age to drink is twenty one. I am only twenty."

Robb raised an eyebrow. "You're world seems to have a lot of rules." He held up his glass and tapped it against mine.

"To My Beautiful Lord." I spoke.

"And to My Odd Lady." He continued and we drank out wine.

I crinkled my nose as I tasted the alcohol on my tongue. I took away the cup and blinked a bit.

"Why do people drink this?" I asked and stuck my tongue out. "I'll stick to water and juice."

Robb laughed at my words and put down his cup. "Let's go sit together, Love." He took my head and guided me to his table.

I sat down next to him and was served food. I started to eat and from the corner of my eye I saw Arya fling food at Sansa.

"Arya! That's not funny!" Sansa shouted as she tried to wipe the food off her face, her handmaiden helping her.

Robb laughed out loud, watching his sisters fight. He looked over to his mother and she pointed with her eyes to Arya. She was silently telling him to take care of it.

Robb stood up with a sigh and walked over to his little sister. "Time for bed." I heard Robb say as he picked up his little sister and walked her to her room.

I sat there, eating my food. I felt eyes on me. Not just one pair, but many eyes. I couldn't help but want to cower into a corner and hide. What am I doing up here? I'm not a Stark. Yet.

Robb took me to my room again; it was starting to feel like a regular thing now. Truth be told, I wished to lay in his bed with him by my side. We didn't have to have sex. I just wouldn't mind cuddling next to him and talking about whatever comes to mind. It's easy to talk with Robb.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Love." Robb said as he kissed my knuckles.

"Must we sleep in separate beds?" I blurted out and then bit my bottom lip. "Sorry, I…don't take it the wrong way. I just want to hold each other."

He gave me a smile that was filled with awe. "Clem, people would talk."

"I don't care. Let them. I mean, if it happens it happens…I just want to cuddle and talk until sleep takes us." I explained and ran my hand over his clean shaved face. "I miss My Beautiful Lord's facial hair."

"Is he less beautiful to his Odd Lady?" He asked and kissed my hand that touched his face.

"No." I answered without hesitation. "He could have scars all over his face and body and I would still find him beautiful."

I felt his hand run up my free arm, moving over my shoulder and to the back of my neck. We both leaned in and kissed one another on the lips tenderly. Everything was so easy with Robb. I no longer felt intimidated by him. I no longer wished to hide myself. I wanted to scream out to the world that I am his and he is _mine_.

 **A/N: I would really like to hear from any of you. :) Also, due to life I will be updating all of my stories** **at least** **once a month…maybe twice if I can. :) I will always update at least once a month no matter what!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was in the courtyard with my group. We were practicing out dance moves when Robb and Jon both ran up to us. Their faces were in a panic.

"We are sorry to interrupt, but have any of you seen Bran?" Jon asked as politely as he could.

I shook my head and looked over to Robb. "The last time I saw him, he was running around with his wolf but that was hours ago."

"Did you see where he ran off to?" Robb asked as he took a step forward towards me.

"No, I'm sorry. I was too busy practicing to even notice that…" My lips sat into a frown. "I'm so sorry that I have given you useless information."

"Hodor!" Hodor shouted as he ran towards us with Bran in his arms.

Jon took Bran into his arms and held him close. He tapped his face a bit as he tried to wake him up. He wasn't responding. I walked over to Bran and Jon, placed my fingers to his neck, and tried to feel for a heartbeat.

"He's still alive, but barely." I told Jon.

"Someone fetch the maester." Jon ordered out to whoever decided to go.

I stood there by the door that leads into Bran's bedroom. Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, and Rickon all stood there with me. Lord Stark and his wife were in the bedroom with Bran and the maester.

"I'm…sorry that this has happened…" I croaked out, trying to show my sympathy.

"You're alright, Clementia. You do not need to apologize for this since it was not your doing." Robb spoke out to me.

"I still am sorry that it happened. I should have watched him better, but I was too caught up in my-…"

"Don't blame yourself." Jon said to me and I looked to him. "You're not to blame."

I nodded slightly and looked down at the ground. We all heard footsteps coming and it was Noel.

"My apologies, but we need Clementia. I know it's a hard time right now, but we must practice for the show. It is within three days and we have become rusty." Noel said in his soothing and caring voice. "I do not wish to offend anyone."

"No, you don't offend." Robb said to Noel and then looked at me. "Go practice, Clem. I will call for you or find you when we have word."

I walked up to Robb and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. This was an important show for us, but family is supposed to come first. I wanted everyone to know that.

"Family comes first. I might not be part of this house yet, but my heart belongs where ever you are." I said to Robb and I felt his smile.

He spoke to me as his hand rubbed my back. "I will not think less of you for practicing. You and your partners will be performing in front of the royal family. No one will hate you for doing this."

"It's still my choice, Robb." I said sternly and looked over to Noel. "I promise to practice harder once I have heard word of Bran's condition. I will not let any of you down."

Noel smiled a bit, I think he was trying to hide his proudness of me. "As you wish. I will see you later, Clem." He said and walked off.

Robb tightened his arms around me, holding me close as he breathed into my hair. Did I make him proud of me? Did I win his heart yet?

According to a strong but heartbroken Ned Stark, his son Bran fell from the tower he was climbing on. He will live but will most likely be paralyzed from the waist down.

Robb walked me over to my group, who were almost done practicing. He held his hand on my lower back, guiding me through the place. We walked in silence until I spoke up.

"Did I make the right choice of staying?" I asked Robb.

"You made me and my family proud, but like I said…we wouldn't think I'll of you if you did go." Robb reminded me and I turned my head to look at him.

"That still doesn't mean that it was a right choice to make. I have grown up to know that family comes first. If I am to be a part of your family…then I need to earn it. Me staying with you is the only way I could think to earn respect from your family and show I care." I paused for a moment. "I'm going to be judged about what I am doing with you. People are going to speak. They will say that I am with you for money, your name, and your handsome looks."

"Don't listen to them. They don't know you." He said and I put a finger on his lips and stopped walking.

"I want people to know I am with you because I love you. I don't care for wealth or your beautiful face. I mean…I pat myself on the back for getting a good looking guy like you…but still that's beside the point. I care about this." I pointed at his heart. "I want this to be mine, because this…" I touched my free hand over my own heart. "This is already yours."

Robb's eyes changed. They went from a listening look to adoration. He ran his fingertips over my cheek and I smiled warmly at him.

"Where have you been?" He asked me and I kissed his hand.

"Way…way far into the future waiting for my prince." I said and looked over his shoulder to find the group looking at us.

They were making kissy faces and pretended to make out with themselves. I rolled my eyes and Robb looked to where I was looking at. He let out a laugh and turned to me.

"I think they want us to kiss, My Odd Lady." He said and got closer to me.

"Then kiss me, My Beautiful Lord." I replied back right before I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips.

I smiled into the kiss when I heard hooting and hollering coming from my friends. Robb smiled too and left my face to stare at me.

"Go practice, Love. I'll come walk you to your bedroom in a couple of hours." Robb said before he slipped out of my hold and walked away.

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think. I would really like to know if I am doing an okay job…Also my birthday is July fourth. I will be busy for a few days then and before my birthday, because I will be working a lot. :/ Forgive the lack of updates. I am trying my best.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these songs listed in this chapter or any chapters. I do not own any characters except for all of my OC's.**

It was the day before the royal family left Winterfell. So in celebration of them coming, we were hired to be entertainment. Even though it was a bad time for celebrating.

We had set up a area what we would call a stage. It wasn't that high off the actual floor of the house. We had up a wall to cover the rest of us. It was like a backstage.

I was practicing my vocal chords as I waited for the show to start. I had my hair pinned back on one side and let the other side hang off my right shoulder. I leaned out to peek at everyone.

They all sat at tables. There were four long tables, one each side and the head table that had the royal family and the table below it had the Starks.

I smiled and flushed when I spotted Robb. He looked so dashing. His face was growing back his facial hair, but his hair on his head was combed.

Jon was next to him and spotted me. He leaned over and pointed at me and Robb turned and saw me. I gave him a shy wave, making sure to keep my dress out of view for him.

The dress I had on had a white skirt. The top was also white but it was lace. It didn't show my skin, thanks to the skin colored cloth under the lace. It looked like it was see through however. The dress was long and it hit the floor. Say bye to the bottom part of the white dress.

Zach, Nick, and Cooper all walked out on stage. They all looked so handsome in their buttoned up shirts and black dress pants. They started to sing Something Stupid and I couldn't help but sing along with the lyrics.

We had the music playing on a battery operated sound system. It only played the music though, it was instrumental. Everyone was so shocked at our electronics, it was cute.

Next it was Dakota, Cooper, and Samantha's turn to perform. They sang the song "You Raise Me Up." It was beautiful the way her voice harmonized with the two men's voices.

Finally it was me and Nick's turn to perform. The music started to play and then I walked out on stage when it was time for me to sing. I noticed that all eyes were on me. Some were shocked and others were amazed. Robb's face was both.

" _Tonight, tonight_

 _It all began tonight_

 _I saw you and the world went away_

 _Tonight, tonight_

 _There's only you tonight_

 _What you are, what you do, what you say"_

Suddenly Nick (Noel) came on stage and started to sing.

" _Today, all day I had the feeling_

 _A miracle would happen_

 _I know now I was right"_

We both started to sing.

" _For here you are_

 _And what was just a world is a star_

 _Tonight"_

There was a pause before we both started to sing again.

" _Tonight, tonight_

 _The world is full of light_

 _With sons and moons all over the place_

 _Tonight, tonight_

 _The world is wild and bright_

 _Going mad_

 _Shooting parks into space_

 _Today the word was just an address_

 _A place for me to live in_

 _No better than alright_

 _But here you are_

 _And what was just a work is a star_

 _Tonight"_

I looked over at him and gave him a big smile. Noel returned the smile and we started to sing more.

" _Good night, goodnight_

 _Sleep well and when you dream_

 _Dream of me_

 _Tonight"_

We both bowed when everyone was clapping for us. I looked over to Robb who had this huge grin on his face. It made me think he was thinking 'that's my woman up there'.

Nick got off the stage and I was joined on the stage by the girls, Tracey, Christina, and Samantha. Our performance was a song called 'At the Ballet'. I started off the song

" _Daddy always thought that he married beneath him_

 _That's what he said, that's what he said_

 _When he proposed he informed my mother_

 _It was probably her very last chance_

 _And though she was twenty two_

 _Though she was twenty two_

 _Though she was twenty two_

 _She married him_

 _Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic_

 _More like a "Come as you are,"_

 _When I was five I remember my mother_

 _Dug earrings out of the car_

 _I knew that they weren't hers but it wasn't something you wanna discuss_

 _He wasn't warm_

 _Well, not to her_

 _Well, not to us._

 _But everything was beautiful at the ballet_

 _Graceful men lift lovely girls in white_

 _Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet_

 _I was happy_

 _At the ballet"_

Christina and I sang together.

" _Up a steep and very narrow stairway"_

Tracey sang by herself.

" _To the voice like a metronome"_

It was Christina and I again.

" _Up a steep and very narrow stairway"_

I sang first, then Christina, and then it was both of us again.

" _It wasn't paradise"_

" _It wasn't paradise"_

" _It wasn't paradise"_

Then Samantha sang alone.

" _But it was home_

 _Mother always said I'd be very attractive_

 _When I grew up, when I grew up_

" _Different," she said, "with a special something_

 _And a very, very personal flair"_

 _And though I was eight or nine_

 _Though I was eight or nine_

 _Though I was eight or nine_

 _I hated her_

 _Now different is nice but it sure isn't pretty_

 _Pretty is what it's about_

 _I never met anyone who was different_

 _Who couldn't figure that out_

 _So beautiful I'd never lived to see_

 _But it was clear_

 _If not to her_

 _Well, then to me"_

Samantha and Tracey sang together then it was Christina, all three of them and then I sang alone.

" _That everyone is beautiful at the ballet"_

" _Every prince has got to have his swan"_

" _Yes everyone is beautiful at the ballet"_

" _I was pretty"_

" _At the ballet"_

Samantha stopped singing; instead she spoke the words out.

" _I was born to save their marriage_

 _But, when my father came to pick my mother up at the hospital_

 _He said. "Well, I thought this was going to help but I guess not…"_

 _A few months later he left and never came back_

 _Anyway, I had this fantastic fantasy life_

 _I used to dance around the living room_

 _With my arms up like this"_

She held her arms up like a ballerina.

" _And in my fantasy, there was an Indian Chief_

 _And he would say to me. "Kea, do you wanna dance?"_

 _And I would say, "Daddy, I would love to dance."_

Everyone walked around the stage as we sang, our dresses flowing behind us. I was finally in front of Robb. His face showed an interest but also he was sad.

Christina sang in the background while each one of us sang a line. First it started with Samantha, then me, then Tracey, then back to Samantha, then me, then Tracey, and finally back to me before Samantha sang alone.

" _But it was clear"_

" _When he proposed"_

" _That I was born to help their marriage and when"_

" _That's what she said"_

" _That's what he said"_

" _I used to dance around the living room"_

" _He wasn't warm…not to her"_

" _It was an Indian Chief and he'd say_

" _Kea, do you wanna dance?"_

 _And I'd say, "Daddy I would love to…"_

Finally it was Tracey and I singing together. We hooked arms together as we sang. A tear rolled down my cheek when I sang the second line. Robb noticed and I saw him adjust in his seat, like he was contemplating on going up to me and hugging me close.

" _Everything was beautiful at the ballet,_

 _Raise your arms and someone's always there_

 _Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet_

 _The ballet_

 _The ballet!"_

Everyone sang together until we each sang our own line, except for Tracey, alone. Starting with Samantha, I, Christina, and then we sang the last part together.

" _I was pretty…"_

" _I was happy…"_

" _I would love to…"_

" _At…the…ballet"_

I wiped away the tear that slowly went down my cheek. I smiled over at Tracey and she shook my arm a bit. We walked off the stage together.

Noel went on stage and called out for everyone to settle down. "The women need to change out of their dresses so we can do our next performance. So we have a jester here for your entertainment. We will have him entertain you all every time we need to change. I apologize for the inconvenience." He quickly walked off stage.

While we women were changing our outfits, we heard laughter from the audience. _Good they are being entertained._

 **A/N: After my birthday, which is July 4** **th** **, I will have a couple of days off. So hopefully when that time comes I'll be able to catch up with my chapters. I'm running behind on chapters. :( Well, besides this story. I've been thinking about just posting all of the performance chapters in a day or in two days. I'm always scared to include songs into my stories but I really like to include them if the story has songs or performances in it. It brings more into the story, I think anyways. Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All the men wore the same outfit and all the women wore same dresses. Our dresses were a dark blue color with a black belt with a black rose on it around the waist. They reached down to our knees and the sleeves stopped at our shoulders.

The music to 'We Found Love' started playing. We all started to sing and dance to the song. Our dresses flowed in the wind when we would turn or move. The song seemed to brighten up everyone's mood, even the audience.

When the performance was over, the girls quickly removed the dresses. Some of us already had most on since it was lingerie.

The boys put up our props, which were chairs and jail bars. We each got into place. They took off the silk that covered our props when the music started to play, revealing us.

First Christina sang and danced. Her husband was played by Zach. We sat on our chairs, singing in the background softly.

" _You know how people_

 _Have these little habits that get you down_

 _Like Bernie_

 _Bernie liked to chew gum_

 _No, not chew_

 _POP_

 _So I came home this one day_

 _And I am really irritated_

 _And I'm looking for a bit of sympathy_

 _And there's Bernie_

 _Laying on the couch, drinkin' a beer, and chewin'_

 _No, not chewin'_

 _Poppin'_

 _So I said to him_

 _If you pop that gum one more time_

 _And he did_

 _So I took the shotgun off the wall_

 _And fired two warning shots_

 _Into his head."_

 _We all started to sing._

" _He had it coming_

 _He had it coming_

 _He only had himself to blame_

 _If you'd have been there_

 _If you'd have heard it_

 _I bet you would have done the same"_

Next it was Tracey's turn. Her husband was played by Cooper.

" _I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City_

 _About two years ago_

 _And he told me he was single_

 _And we hit it off right away_

 _So, we started living together_

 _He'd go to work_

 _He'd come home_

 _I'd fix him a drink_

 _We'd have dinner_

 _And then I found out_

" _Single" he told me?_

 _Single my ass_

 _Not only was he married_

 _Oh no_

 _He had six wives_

 _One of those Mormons, you know_

 _So that night, when he came home from work_

 _I fixed him his drink as usual_

 _You know, some guys just can't hold their_ _ **arsenic**_ _"_

We all stood up from out chairs and pressed ourselves into the bars, singing and dancing on them.

" _He had it coming_

 _He had it coming_

 _He took a flower in its prime_

 _And then he used it_

 _And he abused it_

 _It was a murder_

 _But not a crime"_

I got out from my jail and started to sing my part. Nick was playing my husband Wilbur. As I sang, I pretended to stab him.

" _Now, I'm standing in the kitchen_

 _Cravin' up the chicken for dinner_

 _Minding my own business_

 _In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage_

" _You been screwin' the milkman," he says_

 _He was crazy_

 _And he kept on screamin'_

" _You been screwin' the milkman"_

 _And then he ran into my knife_

 _He ran into my knife ten times"_

I went back into my jail when it was Samantha's turn. Her husband was played by Dakota.

" _I loved Alvin Lipschitz_

 _More than I can possibly say_

 _He was a real artistic guy_

 _Sensitive…a painter_

 _But he was always trying to find himself_

 _And on the way_

 _He found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary, and Irving_

 _I guess you can say we broke up_

 _Because of artistic differences_

 _He saw himself as alive_

 _And I saw him dead"_

All the girls came out of their jail and started to dance along with me. At the last part of our song, we looked at the audience. Asking them the question and then looking down at the ground when our performance was over.

" _The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

 _The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

 _They had it coming_

 _They had it coming_

 _They had it coming all along_

' _Cause if they used us_

 _And they abused us_

 _How could you tell us that we were wrong?"_

There was a pause for only a moment before people started to clap. We looked up, afraid to see the looks on people's faces. The Queen was the only one that was standing as she clapped. I spotted her wiping away what I think was a tear.

We quickly got off the stage and changed into our next outfit. It was my turn. I had a solo to do. As nervous as I was, I was happy to get this solo. I couldn't help but wonder if Robb would like the song.

I walked out onto the stage in a water colored dress. It was mint green with water colored green, pink, purple, yellow, blue, and light shades of all those colors. It reached down to my thighs. It was very beautiful in my opinion.

" _The day we met_

 _Frozen I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew that I found a home for my heart_

 _Beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow"_

 _I paused for a moment before I began the chorus._

" _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty and all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

I felt the tears prick at my eyes as I looked to Robb. He was staring right back at me in a way I have grown to know. It was love. This look and feel was love. As I sang to my loved one, the tears started to roll down my cheeks. I wasn't sobbing, no. This was my realization that I loved him. I am in love with Robb Stark. There was no denying it and he loved me.

" _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand of years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand of years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

I saw Robb stand up and walk swiftly over to me. I walked to him and we met. As we embraced one another, our eyes never left each other's gaze.

"I love you." I admitted as a tear rolled down my cheek again.

He wiped it away and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Clementia."

I felt a pain in my heart. My name is Colette. That's all I could think about saying.

"I need to get back to the stage." I whispered and kissed his lips briefly. "I'll see you later, My Beautiful Lord."

"I'll be sitting right over there, waiting for you." He answered back and we reluctantly let go of each other.

I walked behind stage so Tracey could sing her solo. After she sang her solo, Christina and I sang the song 'Reflection' together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We were all dressed up in our normal, casual clothes for our final performance. For the music, there wasn't. It was just our voices echoing through the room and halls. We stood there, holding hands or waists. We wanted this song to show strongly with our audience.

" _Shadows fall_

 _And hope has fled_

 _Steel your heart_

 _The dawn will come_

 _The night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

 _The Shepard's lost_

 _And his home is far_

 _Keep to the stars_

 _The dawn will come_

 _The night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

 _Bare your blade_

 _And raise it high_

 _Stand your ground_

 _The dawn will come_

 _The night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon_

 _The dawn will come…"_

We all took a bow together when our song ended. Our audience clapped for us and some even gave us hoots and hollers. We stood up straight and I looked to my man. He was leaning over to Jon, whispering something in his ear. I couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Everyone gathered around one another, speaking to each other. Only some people were sitting down at the tables. Most of the people were standing.

I walked up to Robb and tapped him on the shoulder, greeting him with a smiling face when he turned around. He returned the smile and put his arm around the back of me, pulling me to his body.

"You sang so wonderfully, my love." Robb said in my ear, trying to let me hear him over the roar of talking people.

"Thank you, Robb." I thanked and kissed his stubbly chin. "What was your favorite performance?"

"I think you know." He replied with a smile.

"The one where I am almost naked?" I teased and he chuckled at my words.

Shaking his head, he spoke. "No, although I wished you weren't so bare." Robb shrugged a bit. "My favorite performance was your solo. I immediately wanted to be up there with you, gaze into your eyes, and just have you sing to me. "

"Someday I will." I promised and we walked off together to talk with whomever.

I walked with Robb back to my room. I had this sudden playful urge to sneak out with him, so it was just the two of us. My urge got the best of me.

When I saw no one was around, I took ahold of his hand and tugged him along. He didn't protest. Instead, he followed me with a smile blooming on his gorgeous face.

While we were running we heard a few maids yell for us, asking where we were running off to. We did not answer them.

"This way." He said and tugged me along with him now.

We made it to a room where it was dark and small, but big enough for two people. I think it was a storage room. All of the cleaning supplies were out because they were being used to clean up the dining hall.

We were breathing uneven together, both smiling like a couple of children and giggling too. I placed a finger over my smiling mouth, shushing us.

I saw the smile change from laughter to adoring. He ran a hand over my cheek and I put my finger down. Leaning into his touch I watched as his eyes roamed my face. What was he thinking about?

"We shouldn't have done that. People will talk and I'll be in more trouble than you, my dear." He stated and I couldn't help but lean closer to him.

"Too bad. I wanted more time with you and you're just going to have to suffer." I whispered and placed my lips on his briefly.

He didn't let me pull away for too long. His left hand was in my hair while his right was on my waist, pulling me to him. Robb was in control of me now and I didn't care what happened next.

I felt the cold stone of the wall touch my back. He was pressing me onto the wall while my front was on his front. Our tongues intertwined as I could feel my body react to his touch, kiss, everything.

"Please…" I whispered when I had a moment to catch my breath.

Robb paused and put his forehead on my forehead. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was trying to control his inner desire. I didn't want that.

I pushed myself onto him, trying to get him to know I wanted this. He responded by digging himself into me. A gasp fled from my mouth and I looked into his eyes.

His eyes were almost foreign to me. This was not my usual Robb Stark. This was not my Beautiful Lord. This was Robb's inner desire, someone who I have not had the chance to meet. I wanted to though.

"Don't stop." I pressed on, hoping it would get my point across more.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to control my desire, my want, and my lust for you? I need you so badly, but we must wait." I could tell I was losing the battle.

"If this is about sins, I don't care. I know I am going to be with you and only you for the rest of my life. I know you and I are meant to be and I want this." I kissed his lips before adding more. "Don't you, Robb?"

I could tell he was in slight discomfort. Maybe it was the tightness in his pants? Maybe it was him trying to control himself? Maybe it was both?

"Darling, I want to." He opened his eyes and my Robb was back. "It's a moral thing, Love. Also…if I were to save your soul by waiting until marriage then I will. I'm sorry…"

I felt the hurt of rejection. I felt so foolish and embarrassed. How could I let myself get so carelessly stupid?

"I…um I apologize for my rude and unwomanly behavior." I said and removed myself from him. "I guess I should get back to my room then." I curtsied to him but felt his hand on my arm.

"Don't do this. You know I want this, its just-…"

"I get it." I said and took my arm away from him. "It's not what you think, Robb. I'm embarrassed by what I did and almost did. Please forgive me and forget what I did tonight." I turned and opened the door, turning my head enough to see him from the corner of my eye. "Goodnight."

"Love, plea-…"

I cut him off again by walking out of the room and shutting the door. I quickly walked to my room and hurriedly went into it. Shutting and locking the door, I noticed I was alone in the room I shared. Good. I took off my clothes and got into my night time clothes.

Later that night I cried myself to sleep. This wasn't how I normally was. I never felt the way I did with Robb in that room. I never have loved so tenderly and true. I felt horrible and embarrassed. Would he still want me even after tonight? Did I ruin everything I had with him?

 **A/N: Poor Colette and Robb. :( Jon will soon get his turn at finding his woman. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was the day that the King and his family left to Kings Landing. It was the day that Lord Stark was leaving to become the Kings Hand. It was also the day that Jon Snow left for The Wall, Castle Black.

I was really sad about the whole thing. I grew to love Jon as a brother. Deep down I knew he felt the same.

I was on my way to say farewell to Jon when I spotted Robb talking to him. Robb and I haven't spoken since that night I ran from him, since the night I was rejected and humiliated myself. I couldn't bother to look at him in the eyes since. I may have said a few words to him, like hellos or goodnights. Other than that we haven't said anything.

I watched at Robb walked away from Jon and decided it was the time to say my goodbyes to Jon. So quickly, I strode over to the black haired man. He looked very pretty today. I have always found him to be prettier than me, which felt weird in a way.

"You better not be leaving without saying bye to me, Jon." I said when I finally came up behind him.

He quickly spun around and picked me up, spinning me once before putting me down on the ground. "Never." Jon finally spoke after setting me down on my feet.

I hugged him tightly, my arms around his shoulders. I felt the sudden urge to cry.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay? I'll polish your boot or make you breakfast every morning." I tried to bribe him.

Jon gave me a warm smile when he pulled away from the hug, still having his hands on my waist. My hands were on his shoulders. I didn't think about how weird this would look to others. I honestly felt a sibling connection with him.

"I must go. I apologize. Perhaps when you can…you may come visit me when I take my vow." He suggested and I nodded in response.

"I would gladly visit you. I wish it wasn't so far. I don't like the idea of you being so far away…" I frowned at the thought.

"Well, I do need to spread my wings someday." He shrugged and pulled his hands away from me.

I pulled my hands away too and stared at the ground. "You promise you'll write, Jon?"

"Every day if you want." Jon promised.

I looked up at him with hope in my eyes. "Every day that you can, I would like to have a letter from you."

There was a small pause before he broke the silence. "Promise me you'll take good care of my brother?"

"Robb? Of course…" I said and then looked down again.

"He didn't tell me in detail of what happened between the two of you, I just know you two are fighting. He's a good man. He loves his family. He's a lot like father to be honest. Whatever choices or decisions he makes, just remember he means well. Try to remember that."

I looked over to where I saw Robb walk to. He was talking to his father and glimpsed over towards me. I gave him a shy smile, one that would hopefully let him know that I still love him.

He returned the smile and I knew that he would want to talk with me as soon as possible.

I turned my attention to Snow and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Be safe or I'll…hunt you down and punch you in the arm." I warned him with a pathetic threat.

"I wouldn't want that." Jon said back. "Take care of yourself."

I turned to walk away but then turned back to Jon. "By the way, there will be some Futurians going to The Wall. I have a friend in that group." I paused, not knowing what name to give her so I decided to give him detail on what she looks like. "She is my height, has black curly hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. Oh and she's a lazy ass." I giggled out.

Jon seemed surprised that I called my friend a lazy ass. "Okay, should I tell her you said hi?"

"Tell her I said to behave. She has a liking to men with puppy eyes." I raised an eyebrow at Jon.

He rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. "Okay, I'll make sure to tell her that."

"Bye, Jon." I said and turned on my heel and walked into my new home.

I made my way over to Bran's room. I heard that he would live but he wouldn't remember what happened and he will be paralyzed. He was still sleeping, but when I knocked on the door I heard Catelyn call from the room.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in the room. My expression changed to worry and I felt so bad for her. She looked like she had been crying for days. Her eyes were puffy and wet. She wore no makeup and her hair was barely done and brushed.

"Apologies if I came at a wrong time." I apologized.

"No, please come in." She responded and waved her hand to show I can come in.

I walked in the room more and shut the door. My eyes glued onto the broken boy in his bed. I bit my bottom lip and walked over to the bed. I sat down on the side of it and brushed some hair from his face.

He was warm. That was good.

"Is he getting any better or…?" I couldn't bring myself to say the word 'worse'.

"The maester said that Bran will come to when he's ready. He no longer has breathing problems and the swelling on his body has gone down." Catelyn replied in a dead toned voice.

There was a knock on the door and in came Robb. My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. He's here. He's right here.

"May I barrow you for a moment?" He asked me and held out a hand.

I looked over to Catelyn and she gave me a warm smile. "You can go, dear."

I nodded and stood up from the bed. I walked over to Robb, taking his hand in mine. He shut the door on our way out of the room. There we stood in the hallway, staring at one another.

"I'm so sorry." Robb said finally, breaking the silence.

"No, I am. I humiliated myself and…" I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"You didn't make me feel negative towards you at all. I know how you feel because I am the same way. Trust me." His voice made it seem like he was making fun of himself. "I love you and wish to love you the way you deserve. I want to make you feel amazing."

"You do every time you touch me." I said and held out our hands. "This makes me feel like I am complete."

Robb leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my hand. "Do you forgive me, Love?"

"Only if you agree to…kiss me." I said, trying to pull something out of my ass.

Robb chuckled and nodded. "I'd love to."

He leaned down and I felt his lips on mine. My eyes were closed and I could feel that familiar spark erupting from our lips touching.

I could feel the mood in the kiss change. He started to get greedier and I couldn't help but follow with it. His hands were all over me, like I was going to slip away from his grasp. I wasn't going anywhere, not without him.

I broke the kiss and stared up at him. His eyes were dark and I could tell what exactly he wanted.

"Let's go get some fresh air, Robb." I suggested and he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

I could be so mean to him right now and tease him, but I decided to not.

The Maester walked past us, heading to Bran's room. Robb stopped walking with me and turned to the Maester.

"Are you checking on Bran?" He asked.

"I need to speak with your mother, My Lord." The Maester said, bowing to Robb and continued to go towards Bran's room.

Robb looked over to me and sighed. "Our fresh air might just have to wait, Love. I need to go speak with my mother and the Maester."

"I'll come with you." I said, having my hand firmly in his.

"If you wish." He said and walked with me to Bran's room.

"I don't care about appointments!" We bother heard Catelyn said out loud to the Maester.

Robb came into the room with a serious expression on his face. "I'll make the appointments. We'll talk about it first thing in the morning."

"Very good, My Lord." The Maester said and walked out of the room, past me.

There was silence in the room. I could tell that I wasn't supposed to be there.

"When was the last time you left this room?" Robb said after he opened the windows to the bedroom.

"I have to take care of him."

I stood next to Robb and he put his arm around the back of my waist.

"He's not going to die, Mother. Maester Luwin says that the most dangerous time has passed."

"What if he's wrong…? Bran needs me."

"Rickon needs you." He said with a strong voice. "He's six. He doesn't know what's happening."

I ran my hand down and up Robb's back, trying to get him to calm down. I could tell it was working, but only a little.

"He follows me around all day, clutching me leg-…"

"Close the window!" Catelyn cried out. "I can't stand it! Please make them stop!"

There was a lot of noise coming from outside. I turned around and my eyes grew wide.

"Fire." I murmured.

Robb turned around and saw what I was seeing. He took my face in his hands, rubbing my cheek. "You stay here with my mother and Bran."

"Wait no, ple-…"

"I'll come back." He promised and kissed my forehead before running off.

Catelyn and I looked outside, watching as the fire roared. I heard footsteps coming into the bedroom. I turned and around and then clutched Catelyn's arm.

"There's…someone…here." I managed to say.

She turned around and froze with me.

The man looked at us. He was wearing dark clothing and looked like an assassin to me.

"You're not supposed to be here." He looked over at me, eyeing me. "No one is supposed to be here. It's a mercy…he's dead already." He said when he took out a dagger.

My heart sake and I felt faint. This man is going to kill us and Bran!

The man took a step forward but Catelyn interfered.

"No!" She shouted but the man hit her across the face, making her fall onto the bed.

He got on top of her and was about to slit her throat. I grabbed a wooden statue off of a nightstand right beside me. I bashed the back of his head, making him fall off of her and onto the floor.

I grabbed the dagger he dropped and tried to stab him, but missed by a little bit. I nicked his shoulder when he moved and shoved me away.

He pressed me against the wall, choking me. I fought against him, writhing beneath him. My eye sight started to fade until I saw Catelyn take the dagger and stab him in the back of the throat.

The grip on my neck released and he fell off of me. I felt his blood run down my face and I couldn't help but cry out in horror. This was the first time I have ever watched a man die, let alone have another's blood on me.

A wolf came in and growled at the man first but then looked over from Catelyn to me. Then he hopped onto the bed and lay right next to Bran on the bed.

I walked out of the bedroom, after I had calmed down. My body and mind were still in shock but I knew I had to find someone.

Finally I saw Zach. He was walking out from a bedroom and he spotted me.

"Colette?!" He shouted my real name and ran over to me. "Oh my god! What happened?!"

"Man…came…I don't know." I tried to explain and pointed to the direction to Bran's room.

"I'll call for Robb. Stay here." He ordered me and ran from me.

I broke finally and fell to my knees. My legs couldn't support me anymore as my adrenaline wasn't rushing through me.

Finally, I saw Robb running in with Cooper, Zach, Dakota, and Nick. Robb was the first who came to my side, clutching me in his arms.

I couldn't make out what he was saying. My sobs were drowning out everything. I just wanted to go home, back to my world.

I felt my body being lifted up and I noticed it wasn't Robb, it was Nick. I had no idea where I was being taken. I leaned my head against his broad chest, sobbing more.

How pathetic was I? Here I am sobbing unladylike in front of everyone I know and love. I was supposed to be strong. I was supposed to be brave. This woman I was right now was neither of those. This woman I am right now was pathetic, worthless, and afraid. Is this the type of woman Robb wants?

 **A/N: Poor Colette… :( At least she's safe!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That night I woke up in an unfamiliar room and bed. I was warm, too warm. I turned my head and found that I was not alone. There was a man behind me, holding me to his body.

"You're awake?" The man asked and I knew who it was.

"I…thought I wasn't supposed to be in your room." I mentioned, trying to lighten the mood.

"How was I supposed to let you sleep alone after what had just happened?" Robb asked me and let me turn to face him.

My body ached in places that made it hard for me to move a certain way. I studied his face. His beard was finally the length I liked on him. His eyes were soft but full of worry and love. His mouth slightly parted and I wanted to kiss him.

I decided to tease him. "If I knew being attacked was a way to get into your bed then I would have planned on that a long time ago."

Robb finally smiled and let out a relieved sigh. "Honestly, you could have burned your hand or stubbed your toe and I wouldn't let you sleep alone…" He placed a kiss on my forehead and it warmed me up right away.

"So in other words, if I were clumsy then you would watch over my every move? You would sleep with me every night?" My voice made it seem like I was planning something.

"No ideas, Darling. I don't like the idea of you getting hurt." He frowned a bit. "The Maester looked at your wounds. I could not look at your body…I felt like you would not have wanted that. He mentioned you have bruises on your back and…" He slid the fabric I was wearing down and away from my neck, revealing bruises on my throat. "He choked you."

"He did." I agreed.

"I shouldn't have left."

"You didn't know."

"That is still no excuse to leave you unguarded. Even my mother, I blame myself for her getting hurt."

I poked the V mark on his furrowed brow. "Stop blaming yourself." I said and kissed his nose. "By the way, I wouldn't have minded you seeing the markings. I wouldn't have minded you changing my clothes either." I blushed a bit. "I would have liked it to be you and not someone else."

"May I see…your bruises?" He asked me hesitantly.

I looked at him questionably before I nodded. I only judged where my bruises were by where I was hurting the most.

I sat him and the bed sheet pulled off of Robb a bit. I finally noticed he had no shirt on.

 _Holy mother of god._

I looked away, probably having thirty shades of red on my face. I had my back to him and slowly moved my shirt up my body.

I heard a gasp from him and felt his hands lightly graze over what I think would be my bruise. He did not hurt me when he touched it. His touch was gentle.

"How dare that bastard hurt you this way…?" He said through gritted teeth.

I decided he had enough of seeing my bruises, but before I could hide them from his sight, I felt him shift and trace kisses on my tender flesh.

Goosebumps appeared on my skin that sent tingles all over my body. I felt his mouth quirk up in a smile and his breath warmed my skin.

"Lift up your arms, Love?" He asked in a gentle tone.

I raised my arms and watched as the cloth I was wearing went over my head. I was now in just my underwear.

"You have such beautiful skin…" He whispered against my flesh as he still trailed kisses all over me.

Either I had many bruises to make me look like a leopard or he was doing this to tease me.

"I hope my body, despite the markings, is a sight for your eyes." I said and I felt him pause his movement.

"I don't love you for just your body." He said and took my chin in his hand to turn me to face him.

My arm slung over my breasts to keep them hidden from him. My other arm was on the bed to support me up, until he had me lean against his chest.

"I love you for this…" Robb's hand went right to my chest, where my heart was.

I watched as his hand moved very slightly at the beat of my heart. Moving my arm from my chest, I looked up at him. He did not look at my breasts. He was looking at his hand but then he met my gaze.

"What is going on in your mind, Robb?" I asked and I watched his throat move as he swallowed.

"I…want to kiss you." He muttered.

I puckered my lips but he shook his head. "What?"

"I want to kiss you down here…" He moved the hand from my chest down my belly and stopped on my inner thigh.

My breath caught in my throat. What will happen if he does not like how it looks? Does it smell weird? Do I need to pee? No, I'm good with that.

"Will you allow me to have the honor to pleasure you tonight?" He asked and I bit my bottom lip.

"Are you going to make love to me?"

"I'm going to kiss you and only kiss you." Robb slid his hand over my sex, making me squirm. "And maybe tease you with my hand. Sorry, Love…I want to make you feel really good."

"Teasing is mean…" I mumbled softly.

"Well, you tease me all the time and now it's my turn." He took his middle finger and index finger, rubbing the erect numb in my panties.

I arched my back and let out a gasp at the contact. Wincing a bit from the bruising, I stared up at him.

"You're in pain. Should I stop?"

I shook my head. "Help me lay down and you can do whatever you want with me."

He helped me onto my back and finally sat between my legs. We had forgotten about the blankets. Good they were in the way anyways.

His eyes swept over my body and landed on my sex. His look reminded me of a wolf eyeing his dinner.

"I can't wait to taste you, Love." He said once he remade eye contact with me

My panties were long gone before I had a chance to reply. His mouth was already on me and he started to devour me with everything he had.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair, tugging at his curls. My hips moved up and down, moving against his mouth.

All too soon, he pulled away. He blew cool air onto my sensitive numb and I squirmed from the lack of friction I was receiving.

"Please…" I begged and he looked up at me.

"Remove your hands from my hair, Love. I want you to hold onto the pillow, hands above your head. Your eyes need to be looking at my eyes, nothing else. If you look away I will stop." He gave my entrance a small kiss. "I want to look at you, all of you. When you finally break under my touch, I want you to never break eye contact from me."

"What if I do? I…I can't really control myself during that time." I said when I finally gripped the pillow.

"Then I will not let up on my kisses. I will make you beg for forgiveness and mercy…and when you have healed from your wounds, I'll spank you."

My insides tightened at his words and I almost combusted now. "Not to rain on your parade, but that sounds very tempting…Sir." I grinned down at him.

He tutted at me and then took me back into his mouth. I thrashed below him and tried so hard to keep eye contact with him. He broke off the contact when I would close my eyes or look away, but started to kiss my sweet spot when I would look at him.

Finally, I climaxed and a tear rolled down my cheek. I was not in pain. I was not sad or angry. I was receiving so much pleasure that my eyes decided they wanted to leak.

I never broke eye contact when I came. I could tell he thought I was delicious and that when I came he wanted more.

However, he knew I was not fit for sex right now. He also was still against the sex before marriage then. God damn it, man. You just had me naked and in your mouth!

He did not want me to pleasure him and he did not want a release that night either. Robb said it was all about me. He also mentioned it was about how I deserved to have all of the pleasure. He promised next time that he would only play with my breasts and have me cum that way. I was not against this.

 **A/N: And here we have the Lord and his woman finally having some sexy time! :) I hope it was not too cringe worthy…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I woke up to lips kissing my shoulder. I turned and found that those lips belonged to the love of my life.

"Good morning, My Lord." I said with a sleepy tone.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you did I? I couldn't resist kissing you…"

"No, and even if you did I wouldn't care. I like waking up next to you." I rolled over and snuggled up into his arms. "I love this. I love being in your arms. I love you being by my side while waking up or sleeping. I love you."

"And I love you." He ran a hand through my hair but stopped when someone knocked on his door.

He quickly covered my body with the blankets so no one would see me naked. Robb called them in and in came a guard.

"My Lord, your mother requests to talk to you. She said it was urgent."

"Okay, tell my mother I'll be right there." He ordered.

The guard bowed and shut the door behind him when he left.

Robb got out of the bed and went over to his dresser. He pulled out his clothes he would be wearing today.

I watched as he got dressed. He had such a nice body.

"Liking the show?" He asked me when he tucked in his shirt.

"Very much so." I agreed and licked my lips. "Would you mind if I stayed in bed today? I want to sleep in a bit more…"

"Whatever you would like, Love." He said and leaned over me, kissing my forehead. "I'll be back, Clem…"

Guilt hit me like a semi-truck. He has no idea what my real name is.

"Good luck." I finally said and he was gone.

How the hell am I to tell him my real name? Would he be angry with me? Would he not trust me anymore?

Finally Robb came back from talking to his mother. He seemed quite upset and I wondered what was wrong.

I sat up, holding the blankets to my chest. "What's wrong?"

He took off his coat and tossed it over a chair. I could see the anger radiate off of him. Deciding to not tell him my real name would have to do for now.

"I cannot tell you." He said with an attitude. "My mother forbids it. It is to be spoken to no one but…four other people." Robb stopped once he laid eyes on me. A small smile finally appeared on his face. "You stayed in bed like that all day?"

"Of course. I figured you'd enjoy me better this way and hopefully join me." I said with a playful shrug.

Stark finally sat down on the edge of the bed, facing me. He pulled the blankets down more to show off my body.

"Clothes on or off, you are beautiful to me." Robb leaned in and placed a kiss on my neck. "I am sorry, I cannot right now. Bran is awake and I must speak with him."

"Bran is finally awake?" I asked with joy in my tone.

Robb smiled at my excitement and ran a hand over my naked arm. "Yes, he is. Unfortunately he doesn't remember anything."

"How's your mother?" I asked.

"She went to King's Landing. Mother wanted me to tell you she's sorry for not saying bye before she left." He frowned a tad bit. "She also wishes for us to start planning the wedding right away."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, noticing his frown.

"I didn't know if you wanted to wait or not. I want to be married to you right now, but I know we can't have that…"

"I still need to speak with the counsel about this with Ni-…Noel." I corrected myself.

He didn't seem to catch that I almost messed up on Nick's name.

"You're right. I keep forgetting that you're from the future…" He frowned.

"This reminds me, I need to talk to him on when we should talk to them."

"Do you want me to get him now while you dress?"

"If you want, I can talk to him while you talk to Bran." I shrugged and moved the blankets off of me.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me bridal style where my clothes were. Surprisingly the stains from the night I was attacked were barely noticeable.

Setting me down on my feet, he looked over to the remains of my underwear that were by the bed.

"I…don't think your underwear will be able to do much for you." He muttered and I looked over and burst out laughing.

"What did you do?" I laughed out, holding my sides.

My underwear was in two.

"I really wanted to get them off of you. I didn't think much." His tone made me think he was embarrassed.

 _Oh, Robb._

"Don't be embarrassed. It's okay." I grabbed my jeans and tugged them onto my legs, wincing at my aching muscles.

"Can't you…wear a dress or something? Something that's easier for you to get on and off?"

"Is this the part of our relationship where my lover is telling me what to wear?" I teased and buttoned up my jeans. "I'm fine. They are just bruises. Plus I don't have dresses to wear that are cleaned." I shrugged.

"I can get the maids to clean them for you."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that."

Finally I was dress and Robb was already out of the room. Soon enough Nick was standing outside the door.

"Come in." I called and he came in.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know when we'll be speaking to the council."

"We are leaving tomorrow. If you'd like, you can come too. Then once everything is settled and they say you can live here, and then you can come back here. You'll have to bring a guard or two. I know for a fact Robb wouldn't like you traveling alone." He frowned. "Frankly, I wouldn't like that idea either."

"Oh, stop worrying about me." I said and smacked his arm lightly. "Okay, I'll leave tomorrow."

Nick didn't say anything for a bit before he finally spoke up. "Must you stay?"

"Nick, please…don't."

"You're like family to me. I don't like the idea of you being away." His voice seemed to get louder with every sentence.

"I love Robb Stark and he loves me. We are to be married. I can't be married to him and have him live here while I'm in Grassborne." I rolled my eyes.

Grassborne was the name of our town we, Futurians, lived in.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to control you." Nick apologized and I let out an annoyed sigh. "I did tell you to not fall in love, by the way."

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help that I fell for Robb, okay?" My anger started to get the best of me. "Nick, you know how I feel for Robb. I'm not just going to leave him like that."

"Colette…I just wish you would have stayed away from him that's all."

I was about to say something back but the door opened quickly and I saw that Robb was the one who opened it. He did not look happy.

"Would you mind telling me why you are calling her Colette and you are calling him Nick?" He asked wish a slightly harsh tone.

I swallowed my spit, my mouth going dry. _Shit._

 **A/N: Dun dun dun….dun! So I have been thinking about recording myself reading my stories, but I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in it. Or answer questions with a YouTube video or some audio thing. Idk…would anyone like it?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Arabella's POV**

Finally, we made it to Castle Black. Derek, Spencer, Jade, and I were just exhausted from our trip. We were just a few minutes away when we heard people yell for us.

"That must be new recruits." Derek said to the three of us.

The group showed up in no time next to us. In that group I noticed there was a dwarf. Golden hair and very fancy clothes, he must be Tyrion Lannister.

I hid my face more with my dark grey scarf and black hood. I tightened my black gloved covered hands around the straps to the reins.

"Ah, more Futurians." The imp spoke out in a cool and calm voice. "My name is Tyrion Lannister." He held out a hand to Derek.

"Greeting, My Lord. My name is Doran."

Right we have new names now.

Doran pointed to each of us as he named us. "This is Jean." He pointed to Jade. "Stephan." He pointed to Spencer. "And finally this is Arabella."

I moved the hood off of me and brought the scarf down. The wind blew my black, curly hair back. I felt my cheeks and nose start to turn red from the coldness.

"Hello." I said.

"Oh!" The black haired man with soft looking lips said. "You're Clementia's friend!" Clementia? That must be one of the Futurian girls that went to Winterfell.

"You know this how?" I asked with my black haired eyebrows furrowed.

"She told me to look for a woman who looks like you. She described you and wanted me to tell you something." He looked around and blushed a little.

Oh those puppy eyes!

"And?" I asked for him to continue.

"I think it might be best if I give you her message alone."

"You can tell me in front of my people and yours. I have nothing to hide."

He hesitated for a second before finally speaking out. "She told me to tell you behave, because she knows you like puppy dog eyes on men."

Colette. "Ah, yes…Clementia." I sighed out. "She knows me so well. Well, don't you worry, My Lord. I have no intentions on keeping you and your adorable puppy eyes warm at night."

The man shifted in his saddle and turned away from me. Oh, he's so cute! I couldn't help but smile.

Derek cleared his throat. "Now that we have that settled, can we please start heading to The Wall?"

"Yes, please." I said and put my hood back on and tightened the scarf around my face.

 **Jon's POV**

"Ah, yes…Clementia." Arabella sighed out. "She knows me so well. Well, don't you worry, My Lord. I have no intentions on keeping you and your adorable puppy eyes warm at night."

Oh, oh no. Shifting in my saddle, I looked away from the black haired woman. Must she say such things in front of everyone? I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. No, I must stay calm. I must not let her get to me.

I peered up and saw her smile. Her teeth were white, her cheeks and nose were red due to the cold bite from the wind, and her eyes sparkled with joy. I couldn't help but be slightly fond of her.

"Now that we have that settled, can we please start heading to The Wall?" Their leader, I forgot his name already, said.

"Yes, please." Arabella replied.

Arabella, that's a pretty name.

"What's your name?" I heard Arabella ask me.

Now noticing she was riding right next to me, I responded. "Jon…Jon Snow."

"Snow? That's a pretty last name." Arabella smiled under her scarf.

"Uh, thanks." I thanked.

Why would she think a bastard's name would be pretty? Honestly, they know nothing.

 **Arabella's POV**

It was the next day. I was leaning against the stone wall, out of the slight wind chill.

In the courtyard, Jon Snow and the recruits were training. One at a time Jon would beat them.

He walked over to where I was standing, putting the blunt sword away. He looked pissed and I felt bad for him. They were all picking on him because he was a bastard, a Lord's bastard.

"Do you want to talk, Jon?" I asked with a small smile on my face. "You look upset."

"I'm fine." He replied with those pouty lips of his.

I want to kiss them.

"Look, I know that I'm probably not trustworthy in your book, but I do know how to listen and shut up. When a friend wants to talk I am all ears." I shrugged and looked at the ground. "I guess what I am trying to say is, if you ever need to talk to someone I am here. I'll be here for a month or so."

"Just a month?" He asked and I think I heard small sadness in his tone.

I nodded.

He looked down at the ground, looking like he was going to say something but we were interrupted by men.

"Leave girl." One man said.

"You broke my nose." Another man said with blood on his face.

Jon stood in front of me, guarding me. He gave the man, with a bloody nose, a small smirk. "It's an improvement." He said.

The one man grabbed Jon and another grabbed me. The man with a bloody nose crept up to Jon with a dagger in his hand.

I was about to scream but the man who held me put his dirty hand over my mouth.

"So, is this your little girlfriend? I wonder what she's like in bed." The man who held me said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't touch her!" Jon yelled out but the dagger went to his throat.

"Speak and I'll slit your throat." The man with the dagger warned.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" A man said from the door.

They turned and saw it was Tyrion Lannister.

"Fuck off, Imp." One man said.

I hated these men. I opened my mouth and bit down hard on the man's hand, drawing blood.

He screamed out in pain and threw me onto the ground.

"That bitch bit me!" He yelled out.

"I'll do more than that if you don't let Jon go…now!" I demanded and the men quickly let Jon go.

I moved over to Jon and examined his neck. He looked to be fine physically.

Jon reached up and wiped off the blood that was on my face. "You got a little…blood."

I blushed slightly and turned my head away, wiping off whatever I could onto my sleeve. Ugh, gross.

Tyrion handed Jon Snow a rolled up letter. He spoke to Jon before walking out of the shelter. "I have a letter for you, Snow. It's about your brother, Bran Stark. He's awake."

 **A/N: I'm so happy with this story so far! I hope you all are as well! :) What do you think of the new OFC? If you haven't figured it out yet, she'll be Jon's love interest.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for uploading the wrong chapter to this story. D: I am a horrible human being. I hope this makes up for it? :'(**

 **Arabella's POV**

"I have never been on top of the wall before." I said to Jon when we walked together to the elevator.

"Neither have I." He replied as we got into the elevator.

The wind blew hard and I snuggled up in my coat. Jeez, I hate this.

I felt arms and a cloak wrap around me. I turned my head and saw Jon, keeping his cloak on, was holding my in his arms and had the cloak he wore wrapped around us.

I blushed when I noticed how close we were, but he was much warmer than I was. So, I snuggled up into his arms and welcomed the warm embrace.

"You know, Snow…you're not such a bad guy." I said and looked up at him.

He was only slightly taller than I was. Good, not that far to reach to kiss his plushy lips.

"I hope I'm not." He replied with a small smile on his face.

"Would you mind answering a question that has been on my mind for some time?" I asked.

"Sure…kill some time since it'll be awhile until we get to the top."

"Your lips…" I said and traced my finger, which had a black leather glove on it, over his bottom lip.

He tucked his bottom lip in his mouth, making me stop touching it. I don't think he wanted me to stop. If he did then he would have looked away, backed away, or told me to stop. I think it was just a small reaction of his.

"I want to know if they are soft, like they look." I continued.

"Is that your way of asking to kiss me?"

"I guess." I shrugged. "Honestly, I'm more into knowing if they are soft or not. Kissing you is just a bonus." I was teasing of course.

Over the past week I have gotten to know Jon Snow well. It's not like we are always together, but when we are it's easy to talk to him. He asks me questions and I answer them. I ask about his life and he answers. He even mentioned a marriage with Colette, Clementia in this world, and Robb Stark, Jon Snow's half-brother.

"Maybe sometime you'll get your answer to your silly question. Right now, you'll just have to wait."

"That's no fun." I pouted and he grinned.

"Sorry, My Lady…but you are fun to tease."

Oh, so we're playing _that_ game, Snow?

We finally made it to the top. Walking around, we finally found Jon's uncle. He went up to his uncle and hugged him. His uncle returned the hug with a huge smile on his face.

"I wanted to be here when you saw it for the first time." Benjen said to Jon, patted his back.

Jon looked out over the wall. He turned to me and held out his hand. I took it and slowly moved to look as well.

My head started to get dizzy when I saw how high I was. Everything was so far and I was not a fan of this.

"I'm leaving this morning."

"You're leaving?"

"I'm the First Ranger. My job is out there. There have been disturbing reports."

"What kind of reports?"

"The kind a lady shouldn't hear." He turned his gaze over to me and I looked down. "Also the kind I don't want to believe."

"I'm ready. I won't let you down."

"You're not going." He looked over to his nephew. "You're no ranger, Jon."

"But I'm better than every-…"

"Better than no one! Here a man gets what he earns, when he earns it." I tried my best to not listen, but I couldn't help it. I was right there. "We'll speak when I return." Benjen touched Jon's shoulder and started to walk away from us. "By the way, Jon."

Jon turned around to look at his Uncle. "What?"

"Don't be reckless." I could feel his gaze right on my back. "Be a good man. The kind of man your father would be proud of."

I heard his footsteps disappear and now it was Jon and I alone.

I turned my head to face Jon and he didn't look too happy. I think his face was just naturally that way.

"He was meaning about us, wasn't he?" I finally asked.

"I think so." He answered without hesitation.

I sighed and stood in front of Snow. "I'll be leaving in three weeks. He won't have to worry about us because there won't be us."

"What are you saying?" His voice sounded like I just stuck a knife in his heart and twisted it.

"Well, why would there be us? You'll be taking your vows soon. In the vows you say…I shall take no wife, hold no lands, and father no children." I held up my hands, pointing to myself. "I have no future with you. I travel and you'll be here." I could feel my voice starting to shake, finally realizing that he has grown on me. "You're a good man, Jon. I like you, a lot. But there is no future with me."

"There is a future with you. I will vow to take no wife and father no children. It doesn't say I can't love a woman. It doesn't say I can't have you." He got really close to me. His warm breath felt nice on my freezing face. "Clementia is marrying my brother and she is staying at Winterfell. Why can't you stay here with me?"

"Women don't belong here, Snow." I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek. No, please no.

"I'm not letting you leave, knowing that you have the same feeling as I do for you."

"Don't say it." I warned him and took a step back. "I'm not the girl for you, Jon. I'm not her."

"You are, you just think you're not." He took a step closer.

My back finally met the carved out wall. My eyes looked down to his lips, his soft looking lips.

"You wanted to know if I had soft lips, correct?" He paused to let me answer. I answered with a nod. "Then find out."

He crushed his lips to mine and that was all I could remember before I felt him back away. I lost track of time. He was breathing hard like me. My face was flushed, but due to the cold bit of the weather it looked like I was just cold.

I felt my lips. They felt slightly puffy and tender. His lips were soft, warm, and moist. I wanted more and he knew it.

"If we continue this, I must warn you…I like to take control." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Maybe that's what I need, a woman to control me."

I took his chin in my hand, making him come closer to my face. "I mean it. I'll make sure that mouth of yours is thoroughly fucked by me." I removed my hand from his chin.

Jon huffed out and I knew he was turned on. Good, I like my men crazy for me.

"I'm a…" He cleared his throat.

"Virgin? Oh I know you are." I smiled up at him and kissed his nose. "I'm not though. I hope you're okay with that…"

"I'm not okay with that because I want to be your first." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You'll be my first in this world?" I shrugged and it made him smile a toothy smile.

"I guess I can live with that."

 **Clementia's POV**

"So, you're meaning to tell me that your name isn't Clementia?" Robb asked when I was done explaining to him why I had to lie about my name.

We were alone in our- his bedroom. I was sitting next to him on the bed.

"It's my new name. Like I said, I wasn't allowed to give away my name to people in this world. So we made up new names and Clementia is the name I chose." I smiled a bit. "There's a saying that when you choose a name, you try to have it similar to your old name. The only similarity the names have, they start with a C."

"Colette, that's your real name?" He asked.

I nodded. "Honestly, I don't know the main reason that we had to choose different names. I'm still the same person…"

Robb took my hand into his. "I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I'm sorry. I was meaning to, but every time I would it felt like bad timing."

"No matter what mood I am in, you can tell me anything." Robb promised and leaned over, kissing me on my cheek. "So, do I call you Colette now?"

"I think it would be wise to just call me Clementia." I answered.

"I like the name Colette better." His smile made me feel so much better.

"I do too, but I don't want to take chances on that."

I moved so I was straddling his lap, facing him. His hands were on my hips, occasionally rubbing his thumb over them.

"You're not mad at me, right?" I asked, placing my forehead on his.

He closed his eyes before answering. "No. I understand your reasons." There was a pause. "Although, I can't help but wonder if you have any more secrets from me."

I frowned at his words. "I don't think I have any secrets…" I thought for a moment. "Ask me any questions and I will answer. No lies. No tricks. Just truth."

Robb smiled and quickly flipped us over so he was on top of me. My hair spread out over the bed. My legs were wrapped around him and my hands were pinned above my head.

"Why must I love you so dearly? Why must you steal my heart and expect me to trust you so easily?" He asked me and my face saddened.

"I took your heart because you took mine. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth?" I saw his lip twitch into a smile. "I don't expect you to trust me so quickly. Just know that I have fallen off a high cliff and I am waiting for you to be there at the bottom to catch me."

"Is that what you want?"

I nodded. "I want you to never leave my side." I started to recall my conversation with Nick. "However, I am needed in Grassborne. The council will need to speak with me about this, about us."

He released my hands and I freely wrapped my arms over him. "When shall you return?" He asked.

"Soon. Maybe two weeks." I ran a hand over his cheek. "Your mother won't be back until close to two months. That's enough time for us to plan our wedding."

"What will I do when you are gone? You calm me when I am stressed. I can't do this without you."

I placed my lips on his, softly kissing him. "Then remember me. Remember our delicate kisses. Remember my touch and the spark that happens."

"Remembering is all I'll have when I could have the real you." He pouted.

"Are you pouting, Stark?" I teased.

"I am." He replied. "What's your last name? The name you were born with, if you don't mind me asking."

"My full name Is Colette Jane Allen. My mother's name is Jessica Jane Brown. She remarried when my father…wasn't there anymore." I looked away from his face. "My father's name is Andrew James Allen. My step father's name is Darren Lee Brown."

He never took his eyes off of me. Not once when I was speaking to him. I couldn't look at him. I felt embarrassed when I spoke of my family. They didn't love me.

I felt him move and then his lips were on my neck. He was kissing my neck in a loving and soothing way. He wasn't trying to turn me on, just soothe me. It was working.

"You don't need to speak of them anymore unless you want to." He said against my neck.

"Well, you wanted to know more about me."

Robb pulled away and looked down at me. My eyes gazed up at him and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Speak about yourself when you want to." He insisted more and I smiled.

"If that's what you want, Stark."

"Colette Jane Stark." He said my would be name if I married, liking the sound of it. "My wife would have such a beautiful name."

"She would. She would be so lucky to marry you and have a dozen of kids. Although Clementia Stark sounds pretty too."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "A dozen?!"

I nodded. "Sorry, looks like you'll be stuck in bed all the time. You won't have time to work or do much of anything since you'll be busy…making babies."

Robb laughed and shook his head. "If that's what my would be wife wants, then I will."


	15. Chapter 15: Voting

**Chapter 15**

 **Arabella's POV**

I was walking out of the castle when I heard a commotion in the courtyard. There stood Jon and the other men.

Alliser Thorne gripped Jon Snow's clothing, getting right in his face.

My blood boiled as rage took over me. I bolted down the stairs and walked right over to the pair.

"You think this is funny, do you?" Alliser said and I grabbed him by the arm, pulling him off of Jon.

"Get off him!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me like I just did the most stupid thing.

Alliser just laughed at me. "Get her out of here. Get all of the Futurian bastards out of here. Gone. Now!"

"Sir, we cannot leave yet. We have to perform you the Night's watch when they take their vows."

"We don't need a stupid party." Alliser growled out and looked at his men. "When you're out there beyond The Wall with the sun going down, do you want a man at your back? A sniveling boy?" He turned his head towards me. "Or some whore who doesn't know her own god damn place?" He spat out at me and walked away from everyone.

Jon hooked his arm around me and examined my face. "Are you okay? Did he touch you or harm you?"

"I should be asking you that." I answered back.

"You shouldn't have done that, Arabella." Jon said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, too bad. I didn't like how he was handling my man." I said and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

 **Colette's POV**

It was hard to say goodbye to Robb. That was a day I would never forget. The pain him and I shared was strong, but it had to be done. I promised him I would see him in two weeks to three.

Now, I stood in front of the council. We were in a dark room. They wore dark blue robes with hoods over their heads.

There were only a few candles lit in the room, but not enough to see their faces.

Nick stood beside me, standing strong and proud. I, on the other hand, stood with shame and embarrassment.

"We know why you are here, Colette." One of the five said.

I noted that it was a male voice.

"Needless to say we are all having a difficult time with how we feel about this." The one on the far left said.

A female voice.

"We are most happy that you have found love, but what are the consequences of this? What if it messes with time?" The one next to her spoke.

Another female voice.

"I am mostly interested in finding out how this would work." Said another male voice. "I would also love to have our houses, if you must call this place, combine."

"Are you mad?" Said the first male.

The only one who hasn't spoken is the middle person. Male or female I had no idea. I had a feeling the middle one would be female, judging by the shoulders.

"How am I mad, Dear Brother?" Asked the second male.

"What if the Royal Family thinks we are trying to build an army or a house stronger than theirs?" Replied the first male.

"Gentlemen, please…" The middle person finally spoke out.

Female.

"Dearest Sister, we must take a vote on this. We must compare both pros and cons." Spoke the second female.

"I know, Beloved Sister. But we should not argue amongst ourselves. We cannot afford this council to have any negativity towards one another." Answered the middle woman.

"My vote is no." Answered the first male. "This woman cannot marry Robb Stark. You've heard my reasons."

"My vote is yes." Spoke the second male. "She is in love and I do not see why we should take that from her. Let her spread her wings, Brother. If things go bad then we can send her back to where she came from. We can wipe the memory or a woman named Colette and Clementia to those who have heard or spoken to her."

"I vote yes." Said the female on the far left. "I agree with my brother. Love is a very strong bond, plus if our houses were to combine then we will have more power. This world might actually stand a chance on getting through the winter."

"No." Voted the female beside her. "I have spoken my reasons and do not wish to repeat."

"Dearest Sister," Said the first female. "You must decide now."

"I would like to hear Colette's words. Let her speak and I will cast my vote." The middle figure said.

This whole time, the only parts of their body that moved were their heads and shoulders.

Taking a step forward, I bowed to the council. "First, I wish to thank all of you for even considering this. I also want to thank you for giving me this life." I shifted my stance. "I do not wish to anger any of you. I do, however, love Robb Stark. I wish to help him and his family, not to mention be a part of his family too. I have the blessing of Ned Stark and all of his family. I do not see a problem with that. The king was fond of me, wishing me best of luck before he left. I do not see him thinking we, or any of you, trying to overpower the Royal Crown."

"The King is dimwitted." Said the first female.

"And fat." Said the male who voted yes.

"Is that all you wish to say to me?" Asked the middle female. I nodded in response. "Then let my vote be final, bringing this discussion to an end."

 **A/N: What do you think the final vote will be? :)**


End file.
